Hermione and the FuzzleWuzzles
by redsoxfreak01
Summary: Hermione is banished from the universe by Harry and Ron. She befriends some FuzzleWuzzles and wants to get revenge. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to Dairy Queen, because I came up with this story while eating one of their wonderful medium Strawberry Sundaes. Mmmmmmm!**

"We don't like you anymore." Said Ron.

"Yeah." Said Harry.

"I don't understand!" Hermione squealed.

"Gimme your lunch money!" said Ron

"What?" said Harry

"Sorry." Said Ron, "I'm hungry."

"Hermione," said Harry, "I'll get right to the point. We don't like you anymore, so we're banishing you from the universe."

"Who gave you the authority to do that?" she asked.

"I did!" said Colin Creevy who had just appeared out of nowhere, "Harry is my hero and since my dad is such an influential milk man, they may banish you forever!"

"Nooooooooooo!" cried out Hermione, "You can't take me!"

"You'd better go!" Colin warned, "Or you'll have to face my dad and his team of ninja cows!"

"No! Not ninja cows!" said Hermione

"Yes! Now come with us!" Ron said.

Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione and took her away to their space ship that Harry had bought with his small fortune. They flew up to space. Then they flew around in circles for days until finally Ron spotted what they were looking for.

"It's a black hole!" Ron shouted, "Quick! Grab the menace!"

"Me?" asked Hermione, "A menace? But Won-Won, I thought that you liked me!"

"Don't call me Won-Won ever again, or you will suffer the consequences."

"What consequences?" Asked Hermione curiously.

"Harry is so powerful that the llamas are his followers. Now you'd better be nice, or you will be attacked by ninja llamas!"

"No! Not ninja llamas!"

"Yes! Now come with me!"

"Where are we going now? Where?"

"Outside!"

"But if we go outside, we'll die from lack of oxygen!"

"We will?" asked Ron

"Duh!" said Hermione, "Honestly Ron, reading would really come in handy for you. I'll give you lessons if you want."

"How did you know that I didn't know how to read?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I read your diary." Hermione answered simply

"What? I have a couple things to say to that. Number One: That's private information. And number two: It's not a diary, it's a journal."

"Then why does it say 'Ronnie's Diary' in big pink letters on the front?"

Ron didn't answer. Instead Harry said, "Ron! Just grab her and throw her out the black hole immediately!"

"Yes sir!" said Ron.

He grabbed Hermione and said, "Goodbye Hermione." Then he threw her out of the window of the spaceship and into the black hole.

Hermione couldn't breathe as she was sucked through the black hole. But when she got to the other side, she found herself in a place with lots of oxygen. She saw a planet ahead of her, and floated toward it. When she got close enough, gravity pulled her in and she found herself standing on solid land again.

She walked around a bit. This planet looked a lot like earth.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Hello," a squeaky little voice answered.

"Who's that?" she asked.

A little creature appeared from behind a tree. It was small and furry and very cute. (A/N: Just picture a small, furry, cute little creature that looks somewhat like an Ewok from Star Wars)

"Come with me," the squeaky voice said. Hermione followed him.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Should I write more? I have some ideas, but if this chapter isn't successful, I'll have to take it off the site. So review with your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The chapter wasn't that successful, but oh well, I'm writing another chapter anyway. Enjoy!**

"What are you?" asked Hermione as she followed the little creature.

"I'm a fuzzlewuzzle, a native of this planet LaLaLand. And there is no need to ask what you are. You are a human, the very kind that was prophesized about."

"I was prophesized about?" Hermione asked curiously

"Oh, yes. I think it's you. Human brains pop in and out of here. They pop into the different various buildings for different various things. I work in the Quidditch building."

"You have Quidditch here?"

"No, as a matter of fact I have no clue what Quidditch is. But if a human thinks about it, we have a building for it. One brain pops in and out of there rather frequently as a matter of fact. I chat with him a lot and have grown rather fond of him. His name is Ron Weasley" the fuzzlewuzzle told her.

"Ron?" she asked surprised,

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Yep."

"Anyway, so all of these human brains pop in and out of here, but you are the second human ever to live here."

"Who was the first?"

"Well, there's a man called Gilderoy Lockhart. He's actually quite a nut. Anyway, one day his head got severely meddled and his brain got sent on a one way trip here. He'll never be in his right mind again. His whole body got sent over not long after that and he is now our king. He doesn't really do anything though. He just sits on his throne hour after hour eating ice cream sundaes and teaching youngsters how to sign their names in cursive. He tells them it will be useful when LaLaLand is famous one day. That is why you are here, isn't it?"

"I don't understand," Hermione said.

"Well, pretty much it was prophesized that a human would come, give us coordinates to a distant planet, and lead us to war. Then we would take over that very distant planet and be famous there. We've already got the people making action figures of themselves, and with Gilderoy, we're learning about something called a signature! We also have various publicity courses."

"Are your people smart?" Hermione asked,

"Oh yes. So are you, I take it?"

"Uh huh. Listen, uh, is there a place I can stay and ponder this prophecy. I must think of what I am going to do to help you."

"You mean you can help us?"

"I think so."

**Well, that was chapter number 2. I know it wasn't very funny, but I've got a story in mind. If you have a prediction of what will happen, guess in a review. If you are right, I will visit your userpage and read any stories that you have written about a category I am familiar with!**


End file.
